falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
瑪卡拉水產加工廠
(interior) (northwest coast) }} Mahkra Fishpacking is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 325: "A seafood processing facility with a processing level deep underground. You can open both the locked doors (Advanced) using the key found on the Raider draped over the window of the eastern exterior hut. Beware of synths active on the lower level and reinforcements once you ascend on your way out." Layout Mahkra Fishpacking consists of a large factory on the most northern shore of the Commonwealth. The exterior is fortified with a stone wall and sandbags. During the first visit, the courtyard, catwalks, and interior are littered with the bodies of the former raider owners. Apart from the main entrance doors to the front, there is also an unlocked hatch entrance in the northeast corner of the roof, accessed by an exterior metal stairway. The upper level of the factory initially contains no hostiles, but once the lower level is explored, a number of synths will enter the building, which then spread throughout the entire facility (even after clearing the lower level). A number of synths will also be outside of the facility and on the roof upon exiting the plant. To the northwest is a feral ghoul stuck on a platform on the water. 值得注意的物品 外面 * Robot model kit parts - On the eastern exterior of the building behind an advanced locked door on a shelf. * 瓶中信 - 死不了 - 工廠東邊的海灘上，有艘小船翻覆在上面，旁邊沙子埋著的瓶子。其會引導至不遠處海底的浴缸。 * Fusion core - Inside a hideout beneath the bridge leading to the factory. * Vault-Tec lunchbox, also in the same hideout (medium level radiation) under the bridge. Behind a Novice locked cell to the right on a shelf. * 瑪卡拉設施鑰匙 - On a dead raider hanging out of a storage bunker at the right side of the plant. 另一把在工廠裡頭的底層區域，東南角落樓上的掠奪者屍體上，鑰匙可以打開旁邊的安全門以及工廠外頭東側的一個門。 內部 * 特斯拉科學第9期 - 底層區域最深處，在通往鏈住門的通道下面的死路區域，附近有個掠奪者屍體和專家難度保險櫃。 * Nuka-Cola Quantum - Back of the blue trailer in the middle of the factory when first entering. It is in a crate next to a dead raider, booby trapped with a frag mine on the floor. * A total of 84 trays can be found in the lower level of the facility, resulting in 84 aluminum when scrapped. Related quests Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Notes * If allied with the Institute, the synths will simply greet the Sole Survivor and will also destroy the protectron if activated. * This is an excellent area to gather aluminum. There are over 80 trays on the conveyor belts in the lower back basement that can be salvaged for 1 aluminum each. These will respawn after a period of time. * There are fish on the conveyor belts on the lower level that are in reasonable condition despite them being there for over 210 years. * When traveling with Codsworth here, he states that his sensors detect an unpleasant odor. Danse and Deacon also comment on the foul smell, as does Ada if Automatron is installed. X6-88 proposes finding a way to weaponize the odor. This presumably is the old stock on the shelves and fish on the conveyor, however, after more than 210 years, the fish should have decomposed entirely. Appearances Mahkra Fishpacking only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * The Sole Survivor can get stuck on top of one of the conveyor belts in the basement with the dinner trays on them, forcing to load a previous save. If player character has a companion that is wearing power armor when this bug occurs, simply select them with the cursor and interact with them as if one was attempting to enter their power armor. This will teleport them to the location directly behind the companion's armor. The reason for getting stuck is because the player character is between rails that are squeezing them in, look up and follow them out. One can also sit in the nearby chair or stool to get unstuck. * Many items may not re-spawn inside (mainly the trays in the basement). This can occur if all synths are not eliminated. * Occasionally, when attempting to end the quest "Variable Removal: Mahkra Fishpacking" by reporting back to P.A.M., she will state tha she is in "Security Lockdown Mode." If so, she will refuse any verbal communication and the quest cannot be turned in. Gallery TSM Mahkra Fishpacking.jpg|Tesla Science Magazine Mahkra Fishpacking feral ghouls lair.jpg|Feral ghouls lair Mahkra Fishpacking feral ghouls.jpg|Feral ghouls Mahkra Fishpacking facilities key.jpg|Mahkra facilities key FO4 Bottle message - Difficult to Kill.jpg|Bottle message #5 Mahkra Fishpacking sniper rifle.jpg|Sniper rifle on the roof Mahkra Fishpacking sun roof.jpg|Hatch Mahkra Fishpacking loading shop.jpg|Loading shop Mahkra Fishpacking synths.jpg|Synths Mahkra-Fishpacking-Nuka-Cola-Quantum.jpg|Nuka-Cola Quantum location FO4 Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (outside).jpg|Outside FO4 Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (Entrance first floor).jpg|Entrance first floor FO4 Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (first floor).jpg|First floor Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (conveyor start).jpg|Conveyor start Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (conveyor belts).jpg|Conveyor belts FO4 Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (Terminal in basement).jpg|Terminal in basement Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (aluminum trays).jpg|Aluminum trays Mahkra Fishpacking Plant (utility room).jpg|Utility room in basement Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Mahkra Fishpacking ru:Рыбный завод «Мэхкра» uk:Рибний завод «Мехкра»